


My Youth Is Yours

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3+1, Boys In Love, Choi Yeonjun is a little shit, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, High School, M/M, Pranks, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Soobin, TXT are childhood friends, TXT are the same age, Yeonjun leads the kids to hell, misfits - Freeform, soobin is the scary school president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: As Soobin always says, why get your hands dirty when you have minions?Or alternatively,Three times TXT pulled pranks (with Soobin covering for them) and the one time, Soobin did.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble so that’s why it’s so short! I really loved the idea and i could not not write it so here it is <3
> 
> This was written without beta proof and i did it quick so i’m sorry if it lacked a lot!
> 
> Enjoy <3

They thought it was funny at first.

First year of high school, five childhood friends— Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai—decided to pull the weirdest prank they could ever think of. And of course, Soobin lost the game of rock, paper and scissors and ultimately have to be the actor for the prank.

It was supposed to only be in their first year but they managed to build such a reputation so they thought, why not continue this? In the end, the reputation of cold, scary and lone wolf Choi Soobin was born— and Oh, the gang of misfits formed by the other four friends that are 'fondly' called TXT.

They acted like they hate each other to the eyes of the whole school, even going as far as getting into a physical fight once in second year—Soobin had to kiss Yeonjun's sulk away after he accidentally punched him in his face—but in the shadows, Soobin was the one who planned their misfits and TXT executed them. The boy just stood around and be pretty and reprimand his kids whenever there were teachers around.

As Soobin always says, why get your hands dirty when you have minions? Huening Kai actually kicked him for that.

Students love TXT though, however, teachers does not.

But the teachers does love one (1) Choi Soobin so it wasn't a surprise that in their final year, he was announced as the student body's president which means more rule breaking with a lower chance to get caught.

Too bad the school never knew about their prank and well, they're in for a ride. As anyone can tell, there are plenty of stories to tell.

So, buckle up.

________________________

1\. The "wrong way" incident

Now, Soobin patrolled the halls a lot; especially during recess time because students aren't allowed to stay in their respective classrooms. The one downside of this prank was that he was unfortunately forced to do his job as the school president and as much as he loved to sneak around and do shit, he was also under the teachers' radar.

Because of that, Soobin was not allowed to physically join their misfit.

So, when he walked past a supposedly empty freshman classroom and recognized the giggle that clearly belonged to Taehyun, he stopped and looked around subtly before slipping the door open. Lo and behold, all of his idiots were crouching on the floor. stopped what they were attempting to do and turned to him with hilariously comical looks of surprise. It took all of him to not burst out laughing and maintaining his poker face.

His friends eyed him warily as he came nearer after closing the door but Soobin was not looking at them in case outsiders saw him through the windows. Sneakily, he glanced at what they were doing and he facepalmed internally. They did plan this out weeks ago but Soobin clearly underestimated his friends when he noticed that the screw they were trying to unscrew didn't even budge.

Pretending as if he dropped something, Soobin bowed down and his poker face melted into a look of exasperation all while his idiots watched him with innocent eyes. "It unscrews the other way," he whispered as low as he could.

Taehyun facepalmed and took the screwdriver from Beomgyu's hand, immediately following Soobin's instruction. Satisfied, Soobin straightened out his back and moved towards the door.

"Psst— soobinie!,"

Soobin halted slightly to subtly look over his shoulder. The devil in the form of his boyfriend 'winked' at him in flirtatious gratitude and Soobin couldn't help the snort that escaped him before he hurriedly exited the classroom.

🐰 Bunny boy

Babe, that wasn't even a wink.

That was a blink.

🦊 Foxy boy

😔

shut up.

( The chair fell apart when a stupid student sat on it, mocking their teachers— Soobin pretended to worry about the BROkEn CHaIr and ItS SAfEtY HaZaRd. Oh, Kid's fine by the way.)

_______________________________

2\. Their safe haven.

Work papers.

Why do they exist?

Soobin was beginning to feel a headache coming up as he continued to stare at a bunch of letters on the piece of paper. Something about a suggested trip to the moon..? Shit, these kids are wild as fuck these days. Huffing, Soobin crumbled the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder.

By miracle, someone have to distract him!

As if he was heard, there were thunders of footsteps in the hallway and before Soobin could even process, the door slammed open— much to his—not really— surprise, his four idiots rushed inside looking frantic and desperate. Kudos to them, they closed the door.

"Soobin! Hide us," Huening Kai begged and what was Soobin supposed to do? Say no?

With a shrug, he dropped his pen and pushed his chair back before signaling them to crawl under his cramped table. His friends exchanged looks of exaggeration but obligated. There were a lot of grumbling but they managed to squeeze in with the help of the student body's boxes that surrounded Soobin's office table.

Soobin was fairly sure that Yeonjun was actually hugging his legs for dear life but he couldn't dwell long when the door opened again but this time, the disciplinary teacher came inside with a look of anger on her face.

"Choi Soobin, did those pests pass here?," she asked in blazing anger. Soobin leveled a look of feign irritation.

"If they have, i would've caught them, won't i?," He said smoothly. The teacher huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess you're right. Do you have any idea where they would have gone to?,"

Soobin almost kicked Beomgyu because the kid found it funny to start touching his shin to annoy him and break his composure. "Uh, maybe in the parking lot, Miss," He answered as if he was actually thinking of it.

"Alright," the teacher said and turned to leave. Unfortunately, Beomgyu actually poked his side which caused him to let out an involuntary giggle. The teacher froze and looked at him in suspicion. Soobin actually kicked Beomgyu as the boy silently howled in pain before blinking at the stern educator innocently.

The teacher regarded him carefully before leaving the room. He waited for 1 minute before signaling his friends to come out. Almost immediately, Yeonjun popped up and wrapped his arms around Soobin's neck before plopping himself on his lap.

"oof—,"

He was rewarded with a kiss on his lips and Soobin felt as if his whole soul left. In a good way though.

"Disgusting," Taehyun scoffed before the couple glared at him.

"Anyways, thank you for covering us," Beomgyu said with a mischievous grin. Soobin rolled his eyes before they landed on his paper works and a grin of his own grew.

"You think i did it for free?,"

Just one sentence and his idiots whined. He smirked smugly, avoiding Yeonjun's pout so that his boyfriend won't stop him from punishing them all. "Help me with the work papers. My back hurts like a bitch,"

_________________________________

3\. The day Yeonjun blew up.

Now, it was supposed to be a prank free day. Like nothing at all.

But Soobin should've known his boyfriend would pull something cheesy for him out of spite. Thinking back, he should've definitely known something was up since his friends became very secretive of what they were planning. Blame it on his duties, he ignored the signs.

Which brought him to this predicament.

"What if, what if we run away?

What if, what if we left today?

What if we said goodbye to safe and sound?"

Yeonjun's voice echoed from their intercoms in the middle of lunch and the sandwich that he was supposed to stuff inside of his mouth fell down on the table when he dropped it out of shock.

"And what if, what if we're hard to find?

What if, what if we lost our minds?

What if we let them fall behind and they're never found?"

Soobin would be an idiot if he didn't know the song was for him. He clearly told Yeonjun Youth was his current favorite song a few days ago.

"And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth

And the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof"

Soobin knew this wasn't actually live and just a recording but it made him melt either way. He could tell he wasn't the only one though, judging by the growing excited chatters of his school mates that sat around him.

"My youth, my youth is yours

Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

My youth, my youth is yours

Runaway now and forevermore

My youth, my youth is yours

A truth so loud you can't ignore

My youth, my youth, my youth

My youth is yours"

Soobin smiled shyly as he looked down on his food. For once, he took off his facade to just enjoy this sweet gesture his boyfriend was doing.

"My youth is yours

My youth is yours

My youth is yours

What if, what if we start to drive?

What if, what if we close our eyes?

What if we're speeding through red lights into paradise?

'Cause we've no time for getting old

Mortal body, timeless souls

Cross your fingers, here we go"

Maybe he should tell Yeonjun that his voice is his favorite. Now, how can Soobin out-sweet Yeonjun when he pulled this kind of stunt? He pouted.

"Oh oh oh oh

And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth

And when the lights start flashing, flashing, flashing

And when the lights start flashing"

Soobin clearly shouldn't have riled up Yeonjun by saying he couldn't do romantic gestures for the life of him— which was clearly a lie because the boy is nothing but a hopeless romantic.

"My youth, my youth is yours

Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

My youth, my youth is yours

Runaway now and forevermore

My youth, my youth is yours

A truth so loud you can't ignore

My youth, my youth, my youth

My youth is yours"

"CHOI SOOBIN— HELP US STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!,"

The teacher yelled from across the cafeteria and Soobin's mood dampened immediately. He scoffed internally before he stood up and hurried over to the panicking teachers.

"They locked the doors and we can't get in," One of the prefects reported and Soobin had to smother down the urge to grin that threatened to form on his lips.

"My youth is yours

My youth is yours

My youth is yours"

🐰Bunny Boy

Enjoying your detention?

🦊 Foxy boy

Clearly 😔

I'm glad all of us are smart enough

That the school can't risk

Kicking us out without having

Their overall grades drop.

Anyway, how did you like it?

🐰Bunny boy

You're really be asking me that 🤡

Come to the rooftop.

I'm going to kiss you until you drop 🥰

Another advantage of being the school president? Free entrance to restriction areas. So, if him and Yeonjun skipped afternoon classes just to kiss the life out of each other on the rooftop, nobody had to know.

(Maybe except their other friends but they weren't exactly happy to know the information)

___________________________

+1. Need a way to reveal the truth? Do something stupid.

It's official.

They've graduated— all five of them. It's kinda amazing and Soobin wouldn't trade it for the world. With their plan in his head, Soobin sets off to find his friends in the midst of the happy crowd. All of the students part ways for him, eyes on him as he approaches his friends who are standing a bit far from everyone in the auditorium.

Taehyun, who is the valedictorian, spots him first and gives him a wide smile that shocks everyone. Then, to the school's surprise, the gang of misfits turn to him and Huening Kai immediately launches himself in Soobin's arms, causing them to stumble.

Everyone expects him to shove the boy away but instead, Soobin takes them by surprise and hugs the boy back just as fiercely. Beomgyu laughs and joins the hug, followed by Taehyun and lastly Yeonjun. The five childhood friends hug each other, happy and relieved that the truth finally came out while their parents watch them from afar with fond and proud smiles.

They could hear the shocked whispers as they pull away from each other. The reaction from the school is funny but Soobin isn't done yet. He catches Yeonjun's unsuspecting eyes and grins mischievously.

Reaching out, Soobin grabs the front of Yeonjun's geaduation robe and yanks him closer. The boy's reaction is just hilarious before he smirks and sweeps the boy into a kiss.

The whole school erupts in chaos— screams of shock and the disappointed grumbles from both of their admirers melt into the background. He could hear their friends whooping in excitement. Could hear the loud heartbeat that belongs to him.

But his attention is on his lover and Yeonjun is kissing him back with fervor before drawing back with a huge dopey smile on his face.

And yeah. Soobin thinks. Life is great.

"My youth is yours too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @Miintaexty


End file.
